


Enjoy It Now

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya’d asked some people and found out Sawatari’s birthday was around this time of year, close to when they'd first met; nobody knew which day exactly, though, and he didn’t want to ask directly and give anything away.</p><p>[written for the arcv30day "anniversary" prompt. some vague spoilers for the latter half of the series thus far]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It Now

The recreational club was loud and full of people elbowing each other, drinks in hand, but Yuuya was enjoying himself. Somehow he’d never been to a place quite like this; You Show Duel School’s equipment or various playground monkey bars had been enough for him, and with all the attention after his father left it’d been easier to play in private most of the time. Today, though, Sawatari’d insisted on coming here because fine motor control was just as important as flashy showmanship in Action Duels and what better way to practice that than to play darts? Yuuya was pretty sure he just wanted to show off in a venue where he knew he’d win, but whatever.

\-----

Shingo shoved his way through the crowd, grabbing Sakaki’s wrist when it seemed like they might get separated, until they made it to an alcove with a billiard table and a couple dartboards. There wasn’t anybody else here so the games were free and the background noise somewhat quieter. Good. He’d planned it that way. What with being a fan favorite regular it’d been easy to swing the space for himself, no questions asked, and he finally had time to celebrate his birthday the way he wanted so he was gonna friggin' celebrate. But he wasn't going to make a big thing out of it, nah, that'd be embarrassing; normally his crew threw him a party but they were all out of town right now, promised as much safety from this dimensional war as his Akaba connection could provide, so who would he invite?

\-----

They decided to open with darts, since it was pretty much a one-person game and the other could go and get them drinks, and Sawatari made a point of graciously letting Yuuya go first.

"I'll let you get some practice in before I whip your butt," he said, snapping his fingers and gunning them at Yuuya before spinning around and squaring his shoulders in order to brave the crowd again.

Yuuya’d asked some people and found out Sawatari’s birthday was around this time of year, close to when they'd first met; nobody knew which day exactly, though, and he didn’t want to ask directly and give anything away. Some more sleuthing had identified this rec club as one of Sawatari’s favorite hangouts, and he'd wheedled his way into having them free up some games. From there it'd been easy; Sawatari was the one who'd asked him out, actually, saying something about wanting to take a break from dueling and then the thing about fine motor control. And this was fun, it really was—Yuuya could see why Sawatari liked darts so much, with its combination of precision and unpredictability. He'd had his go already, hitting more wall than board, and was happy to just sit there and drink soda out of a blue solo cup, watching Sawatari call shot after shot and land every one. There hadn't been much smiling lately, not the kind he wanted at least, so to see somebody's face bright with joy was a nice change of pace.

“ _Yahoo!_ Yes! Look at that perfect score!” Sawatari pumped his fists, pointing excitedly at the dartboard. “Try and beat that, Sakaki Yuuya!”

It’d taken some serious work convincing the club to let them have the space; there were a fair number of people with, let’s say, bitter feelings. Maybe he should talk to Sawatari about that victory dance. ...Another time.

With a chuckle, Yuuya shook his head and said, “I don’t see how I can. Come on, let’s play some billiards now. Betcha I'll beat you at that!”

"Get ready to lose that bet!" Sawatari grabbed the cue sticks and tossed one to him.

\-----

Shingo took a long swallow of his soda, waiting as Sakaki racked the balls and broke them. This game was pretty easy to pick up and you could do okay without being an expert, but he'd put in a lot of time here so there was no way a total beginner could win against him. Sakaki hadn't missed any shots yet, though, so, hm. Well, all that meant was that this'd be a short game, he figured, nailing a shot that sank three balls at once.

Before Sakaki could finish lining up his next shot Shingo tapped the center spot. "Hey, best two outta three?"

Sakaki glanced at his watch before answering and made a face. "It's later than I thought it was. I should go home for dinner soon, so I dunno—"

"Oh, there's this cafe a couple blocks down that has really good sandwiches. And pastries! I'll treat you," Shingo said, holding on tight to the table rails. He was just being generous and reminding Sakaki of his family's wealth, a twofer, and when his crew wasn't around he nearly always ate alone—which he didn't mind by now, of course, but food tastes better with company and all that. "Wanna come?"

“Yeah, sure.” Sakaki grinned at him across the billiard table and it was just like that day, just like the time he’d first heard that ‘ _ladies and gentlemen_ ’ and really seen how a clearhearted smile could light up everything. From the way Sakaki’s grip on his cue stick suddenly tightened it looked like he might be thinking about the same day, except what good had there been on his end and whose fault was that—

“Hey, Sawatari. Can you show me how to do a, what was it called, a jump shot?”

He was definitely thinking about the same day. Shingo stared hard at him yet all he could see on Sakaki's face was affection—and maybe something like understanding. And so he walked over and pressed up behind Sakaki to overlay those gentle hands with his own, guiding them; they'd come a long way in a year from theft and assault to this, their bodies close together, and the promise of more rose along with Sakaki’s smile against his cheek. It was a corny thing to think, Shingo knew, but whatever lay ahead couldn’t be so bad if they had each other as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
